


a summertime

by iaspidem



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: California, M/M, NCT Dream - Freeform, Summer, but he is too reluctant to confess, donghyuck has a crush on mark, markhyuck, nct fic, records, san clemente, thanks to tarts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-17 16:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15465309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iaspidem/pseuds/iaspidem
Summary: Donghyuck was the one received the tarts from their neighbor, and Mark is that neighbor.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> before anything i dont live at san clemente

California is my dearest place to spent summer. This must be the place where the season was born and if you will ask me about summer I will always say California. I am grateful to my aunt who invited me when I was in 6th grade to have a vacation in her place. It is like a kind a providence of unknown force when I agreed since I was too ignorant to be excited with this so called vacation and breaks. Perhaps its my teenage hormones.

Arriving at home from a tiring day of exams and bidding goodbyes with my best friend Jaemin. The house smelled a familiar scent and somehow specific reference to someone. Aunt Mary is here, with my cousin Chenle and having a jasmine tea with my mother. She kisses me on my cheeks like an orthodox tradition and consecutively uttered, also displaying her white teeth “How was your day?”

“It is just, fine” I answered.

“Lovely” she said and insist help me to do my luggage. 

My room was obviously tidied after I left earlier, all the mess from the snacks I took last night is gone. Aunt Mary entered casually and pulled the closet’s door. I do not have a very strong sense of fashion but all I could say Aunt Mary picked all my lawfully pleasing clothes which I haven’t wear ever since. All of them does not fit the weather here, they’re mostly shirts and the fabric is lightweight, mostly linen. They said my clothes are perfect for San Clemente.

When we are on the move, wandering through the wide roads, I was too awed by the vivacious trees and the skies and the beach ripples with the wind, and the people leisurely strolling, everything. I have only seen these in postcards and I thought it was all painting, absolutely surreal. The palm trees was in action, thank you very much, and I just proved their existence from that moment. The glistening ocean— receiving the amber rays from the setting sun was magical.

From then, I always look forward to every summer.

Currently, Chenle and I are just devouring home baked cookies made by ourselves while listening to his playlist for today. We decided to create a playlist for our summer and will play it when we woke up to internalize the summer season. Weird, I know but I get used to it after doing it for 5 years. 

“Chenle, give me the sugar” I commanded. Stirring the coffee alleviates the bitter smell and made me to have this urge to put more sugar to my coffee.

“You see I cannot do that, look my limbs are short for that task” he acted to have a short limbs. Then carried the cookies and the coffee he will eat. 

I had let it pass for now, but I certainly will argue if I am in the mood of arguing. I just reached for the sugar by myself to make my suffering end, also to drink my fuel. Caffeine is strongly encouraged to consume in this house despite we two are both minors.

There is someone who knocks at our door and I bet it is the mailman. 

“Donghyuck dear, can you open the door and see whose knocking?” Aunt Mary shouted from the backyard. 

I directed to the nearest table to put down my coffee and cookies I am holding. Pulled my hair covering my morning face and tugged it to my ears. Wiping the moist and crumbles from my palms to my shorts before holding the knob. With all the delicate force I pulled the door.

Shit.

“Hey” the word just comes off unintentionally, I tend not to initiate a conversation with a stranger unless it is important like life threatening situations and perhaps this morning is different. Compose yourself Donghyuck, you are not like this. To be calm is easy to say but to take it as an action, indeed challenging. My hands are on my pockets, sealing them to avoid peculiar actions I might do. 

He wears a plain white shirt complementing his fair skin and hugging his body loosely. Walnut is the shade of his hair, they seemed to be soft and powdery. I noticed the way his V-necked shirt displays how hollow his collarbones is and I cannot revert my attention on his sculpted arm veins. 

“Um, hey” he startled and looks weirded. Greeting him casually for the first time meeting does not make the ambience light but it did it more awkward, thank you very much to my poor communication skills. I could not fathom how many times I gulped my saliva in a short duration of time.

“Oh, I am Aunt Mary’s nephew, she is currently at the backyard if you’re just wondering” I faked my enthusiasm and coolness. My introduction seems off for this conversation, he might not be interested knowing me at all. Scanning his stature and just noticed the blueberry tarts on the tray he was holding.

“By the way, these are the tarts from my mom” he said.

I just nodded and let a sincere smile I could pull normally. Without acting strange I receive the tray with the fresh from the oven tarts. After taking over this tray, I am just stiffed at my position and waits him to say another word to have my response but he seems not to utter anything.

“They are brilliant, thanks for this” I chimed. With all the valor I have, lifted my eyes and directly said it to his eyes. With all the intention I have, slowly scrutinizing his face within a span of a second. His eyebrows lifted perhaps in agreement of my compliment. I averted my gaze to his eyes, burnt sienna would be the color. Despite of its elusiveness, I consider it as inviting and enchanting. 

What is his name?

“Oh dear!” Aunt Mary popped out of nowhere and diffused the romantic ambience, if there is any, her hands are wet and fresh from sink. She let out a smile while waving her hand signaling me to go inside. “Donghyuck put it on the kitchen, thank you dear for these lovely tarts and tell your mom thank you, we will eat them well”

I followed what Aunt Mary commanded me. Before completely stepping inside, my eyes wandered, subtlety as I could, glimpsed and captured a photo of him in my mind. He was religiously faking his laugh to my aunt’s lame aunt jokes. My cheeks warms up by the chuckle before I totally pass them. 

Holding the tray of tarts, I half run my way to the table in desperation of seeing the tart boy again. But, Chenle is there already, perhaps will question my weird actions if I will go back there and look over the window. The moment his eyes catch the tray, he immediately diverted his devoted watching from the television. 

“Oh tarts!” Chenle exclaimed at the background.

“Obviously” I answered. “Well, who is that? It is my first time seeing him”

“Perhaps if you’re talking about the boy, that’s Mark Lee, his family living just at the house we are facing, they moved from Korea, I bet you saw him somehow in the past you seemed just not paying attention” Chenle provided the information. Picking his first piece of pastry.

“Oh, why they are just only giving tarts now?” I replied. He curled his eyebrows and realized how suspicious my question sounded. “It is the first time we received tarts, you know?”

He nodded and busy devouring his second piece. “They gave different food but Mom was the one who receives it, so that’s why. By the way, he is quite famous, were from the same school you know?” 

Perhaps, this is the second time I loved Chenle knowing all the things and sharing the unnecessary details he know. The first time is when he told me the affair happening to the house next to theirs, the women is a mistress of a famous hollywood celebrity, he catch them kissing outside while going to school. So, there is no need to ask about him and sounded like a stalker and looking strange. 

There are facts about him I knew before Chenle told them, like: he’s an athlete, he is quite sociable, he is linked to all the hot girls in their school etc. However, I did not expect he sings and his voice is so well, according to Chenle. He sings when there are festivals at their school, not because he is in their glee club (auditions for glee club is extreme according to Chenle), because the school wants him to sing. 

We cousins have a distinct connection when it comes to these things like music and I am thrilled what his singing voice sounds like.

“There are some videos of him singing on youtube, perhaps you want to look for it?” Chenle added. I was about to ask him if he has videos of him singing or from his colleague but I am not complaining he talks too much. 

“Nah, maybe next time?” I told coldly, placing the tarts from the tray to plate. I do not want to show hints about this curiousness in front of Chenle. But I am indeed curious, fucking curious.

I just bite the tart which he, Mark gave. Mark? Sounds awkward to call him by his first name. Were neither close or friends, first name basis is not for now, we will get there, hopefully. The cookies tastes lovely and there are questions surfaced on my mind. Did he helped his mother to prepare these? Obviously not, he seemed to not care about baking and just look over his phone and search for underrated bands to listen to. Then, what kind of music he likes? Chenle never told me those. I could not ask him anymore, 

I opened my phone and immediately went to youtube, just clicked the search bar. Should I just search Mark? Chenle never told his youtube account also. How am I supposed to find his account? 

Nevermind, I just typed Mark Lee. 

Scrolling through these video of korean model who is unfortunately also named Mark. What if he did covers anonymously and upload it under a tumblr-ish username. But Chenle knew his account.

Bingo!

I found a thumbnail which Mark was wearing a white tee while holding a guitar. My heart thumps convulsively, what’s with this reaction? Am I just over reacting? I should believe Mom earlier that coffee is not good for kids. 

My fingers went numb, it goes against what I wanted to do. The full brightness of the screen and scanning intensely the clip might blind me. A minute or two have passed and just staring over the thumbnail. I clicked and immediately paused the video. Nothing could prepare me for this video even a tranquilizer, I am trembling without a reason. The earphones are ready and I am not, nevertheless, I still played the video.

The title said ‘Make you feel my love, Mark Lee cover’.

If there are screams intended not to be heard, definitely I have one right now. My cheeks are all puffed and definitely its been a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

Three days have passed and I have discovered a certain time when Mark does comes out of their house. It was partially accidental when I woke up around 5am, I set my alarm that time and my stomach ached so I headed to the bathroom downstairs. 

When I crossed the window, which was slightly facing their garage. The garage opened and I forgot my stomach was under a war or digestive complications I have experiencing. I was just stoned there and watch the garage door opens. Then there’s him on his bike and was about to go somewhere, he wears helmet, red shirt and his beige khaki short. I have ran behind the curtains and watched him go.

And Aunt Mary caught me behind her curtains and asked me what am I doing there. I just stated I am just wondering what fabric it is, lame excuse but it worked. Then she went outside to water her lovely plants. I exhaled heavily after that question and my complications went back. 

Suddenly, I have come up with a brilliant idea. 

I secretly negotiate with Aunt Mary, without Chenle knowing, I present myself to water her plants every morning since I need ‘something’ to do. She was happy that she can save an hour of sleeping and she did not suspect me for being dubious but only reminded me not to drown her plants. It was easy than what I expected. 

The next morning I was ready to water her plants and prepared to look good but not looking trying hard. I positioned myself at the front yard and tried to look I just woke up, stretched a bit. Hold my hose, about to aim the plants when the garage opened.

I was stoned again. I cannot answer even one question in my head. Should I greet him? How can I look at him without looking obvious? What is the best position to water these flowers? 

Then I just looked at him when he was about to leave. Shoot! I have just saw him.

Actually, it has been 5 days since I claimed this job as a gardener. But there are still no instances where we greet each, no good morning nor ‘hey’s. I have just decided to be contented on the things I am getting and I have his youtube and soundcloud account. 

Reading too much contemporary books are not good for my mind, it make me believe that some strange occurrences will happen during this summer just like what happened to them. There are only 5 days left till I leave California and go back to United Kingdom. My current state is not expecting something but sort of, but I am trying not to expect something.

The flowers bloomed well under my care especially the tulips. It should come out like this since I have become as delicate as I could. I also watered them with love. Vibrant and inviting are the words my Aunt Mary said to the flowers. Chenle said it is pretty, he does not bother to have time searching for an unexpected word. 

Aside from watering the plants, I am now pulling the weeds on the garden. I just have finished the last book I brought from home and I really have nothing to do. Perhaps, I have but I do not find it satisfying. I will now call myself as a full time gardener. 

Pulling these nasty weeds near the porch, and a startling crashing sound came from the road. 

Why now?

Mark just came back from somewhere with his bike and now lying on the gutter. He is clenching his fists and making an ‘o’ mouth shape. I let go of my weed and used this pink apron to wipe my filthy hands to help him from the mess he is into. He is handsome but dumb.

I pulled the bike that was laying over him so he could move his legs freely. I extended my hand to help him to make his position comfortable, and it was too late for my brain to process what I did just did. He reached my hands and sat on the gutter. Totally not expecting for this kind of interaction, just a simple greeting is fantastic but this is too much I could ask for. 

He is looking at his knees that have some bruises. It might be really itchy for him to even speak.

“I will get some disinfectant and band aid” I commanded. 

I half ran half walked going inside the house, when I stepped inside I rushed immediately to the kitchen and opened the cabinet where Aunt Mary hides all the medical supplies she have. There are different creams for different emergencies and it took me time to identify what I really need. I picked a box of band aids, pack of cottons and 2 disinfectant creams.

I am on my way to the gutter and Mark Lee has all the guts to look at me straight into my eyes. And at that moment, I just realized, it was Mark fuckin Lee. And I looked like a mess wearing this nasty gardening apron which Aunt gave me. I always feel intimidated but I seldom let people see me weak and I just wish I will not drool at the moment.

I have just not say a single word and get back to my business. But I can feel his eyes are on me and I have never felt to be conscious about how I look like in my entire life. I can feel it wander from my head to my foot, I hope I have wrong guts. Despite I have remained my stature, I have really losing my confidence second by second. 

He is wearing his helmet, sweaty black shirt and I suppose the same shorts he was wearing when I first saw him from their garage. I have just notice that he has a piercing but without earrings. 

I picked some cotton balls and unsealed a bottle of disinfectant cream. The cottons were poured by a disinfectant and I slowly dabbed it to his bruise, I have heard some ‘ah!’ but it did not made me to look to his face. I have just sedately moved while doing this cleaning. 

The place is so silent. The rustling leaves are the most audible noise now, I can hear my exchange of gasses and I also heard his. We are too close to smell each other, I can smell his indistinctive perfume or body wash. I am not sure what do I smell a mixture of grass and sweat but I am sure it is terrible. All I can think right now is everything about him and my flaws.

“I will put now the band aid” I said.

I have mustered all the confidence I had to just simply lift my head to look at his response but it was late to process it is a wrong move. I was caught and I do not know what to do. He is staring on me or the thing I am doing. His eyes are the first thing caught me and I do not know how to escape, looking at him is a trap. I do not care if the sun is blinding me right now I cannot move my face but I am still aware what is happening around me.

“Thank you for this and what’s your name?” the first words he utter, for a moment I forgot he can speak. 

“They call me Donghyuck” I replied after getting those band aids.

I have lain them to his bruises, this is the closest contact I have ever had to someone I do not know. I can feel his skin and it electrifies me and every single second of this moment.

“I am Mark, if you remember I gave-“ 

“The tarts” I ended the sentence.

I was ashamed of what I have did, my hobbies like finishing others’ sentence should not be implied to strangers. He let out a chuckle which I am disgusted to hear when someone did it but his are legally acceptable. His eyes are also smiling and striking my weak heart. 

“Yeah, I am that one” he said.

I smiled since I cannot fake my laugh, if I can do it probably it would be my reply. If I did it, it will be terrible. 

I have finished what should I do and I do not know what to say. I hope he will have something to chat about so it would make things less awkward. Perhaps talk about the tarts or where is he from. Just a certain topic will do. If he wants to make this moment longer, count me in. 

But he looks like he do not want to chat more. Who wants to talk to a stranger who smells grass and wearing a pink apron? 

“It is done, you can go now” I said. Then I have realized I wish I made it not worse than it is sounded like. 

“Oh thank you again” He said and stood up immediately, like nothing happened. “See you around”

“See you around” I replied. 

I just watched him cross the street and I go back inside the house. I ran to the bathroom immediately and compose myself not to scream or do something weird. I have just focus on my breathing. Thinking on what happened, it tickles my emotion and always trigger me to smile. Just be careful not to be caught.


	3. love and mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghyuck hates himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys, thank you very much for 24 kudos and I am really really filled with the appreciation yall guys showing for this fanfic uwu, i hope everyone will like this chapter
> 
> please listen to love and mercy by brian wilson

So in order to survive this blazing summer and swirl of hormones, I have decided to go to mall after the day the ‘accident’ happened. I will buy a new book, my way to divert my attention I am pouring over someone. In fact, after I entered the house and having a sudden breakdown, I am is the state wherein I am all day listening to his covers from soundcloud. He definitely took over my feelings and I have loosen my grip of controlling my emotions. It’s just coming out.

The mall has the bookstores which can supply the books I am needing. I am not planning to go back to the house any minute since the only thing I can do is daydream. So I have get these 3 books I will read somewhere inside this mall to throw off myself and lost myself from this summer madness. 

Earlier, I have waited for Mark to go out before starting my chores. Today was successful and I hope we would not meet at any moment. I am just purely embarrassed, I have just contemplated about it before I sleep. I concluded I look strange to even mend his wounds and bringing all the sealed materials from the medical box. 

Honestly, I cannot allow my head to erase him in my dreams. Therefore, distraction is not an effective idea. 

Perhaps, the gelatos will do.

I have located the gelato store in this mall by asking the locals. 

The gelato was a good idea until the line is looking endless. So, I have decide just to perform my plan b, to find the nearest ice cream store. Surprisingly, it did not took me time to found the store I am looking. The store is not crowded as the gelato store but I suppose this store looks more appealing. 

I proceeded to look for the flavors. 

But satan is working her ass off today. 

Mark is also here. I did not notice that he is also standing beside these counters. He does wear a striped black and white shirt and black pants. Casual yet stunning. 

“Hey” he approached me first. “Donghyuck right?”

“Yeah, it’s my name” I awkwardly responded like I always do.

“So, what flavor do you find the best?” he said while looking at the displayed ice cream tubes.

“Avocado is what I am getting” I replied.

I saw from my peripheral vision that he smirked and his cute smile showed, again. I almost chocked by my saliva from the things he is doing, he is about to kill me slowly. 

“Two large cones, avocados” he said.

So he likes avocado, if the things haven’t happened yesterday I would probably think it is fate that we both like this flavor but now I just wanted something to happen to get out of this awkward situation. And he’s getting two? Is he with someone or perhaps— well, nevermind. This is ain’t a fiction. 

The staff handed him the two cones of avocado ice cream and paid for it. This time I was about to order my ice cream when he handed me the other cone. Honestly, I was shocked by this gesture he was showing. We barely knew each other and now treating me ice cream. This is indeed strange.

“So, what is this for?” I said while reaching for the cone. 

“Oh, for helping me yesterday, you sort of owe me” he replied and chuckled.

“To be clear, I never did it for purpose, it is okay not to pay me back, you know?” I uttered and realized I have replied with a serious tone which will make our conversation totally worse. “But I am not giving back this ice cream”

“I thought you are really mad” he sighed. 

We just kind of laughed about the bizarre action I pulled. Somehow we developed a new ambience and I have not feeling strange like before. 

“What are you doing here?” he asked. “I mean why have you decided to go to the mall?”

“I bought books” and let him notice the paper bag I am carrying. I was about to give the explanation why I decided to bought these books and decided not to. 

“Oh, what are those books?” he asked again.

“Some young adult new releases” I replied.

“I am a fan of that genre, if you aren’t, no prejudices please”

“Hell no? Me too, I do not get the hate it is receiving” 

“Favorite book?”

“Perks of bei—“

“I cannot believe the similarities we have” he burst out laughing. “Do not tell me you also like 80’s synth pop”

“This is strange, but hell yeah” I laugh.

Without noticing, we have just left the store while talking about the things we liked. I have a hint what kind of music he was into due to the covers he does and it is freaking me out if he finds out that I follow him on soundcloud.

“Do you have anything to do later?” he asked after I told him that I was planning to start reading these books tomorrow. 

“None except for feeding the fishes in the aquarium” I uttered.

“Great!” he looks at me with this sensible anticipation I am not expecting he possess. “Can I invite you to go rounds with me in this infamous town?”

Despite of this invitation is completely drawing me in, I am having doubts. I cannot go with someone who I just met like 30 minutes ago. 

“Okay, I know you are doubting me” he added “Text your aunt you’re with me and hold me accountable if something happens, but rest assured everything will be alright”

I followed his instructions and sent Aunt Mary a messaged contained all the details I can provide. After a minute she texted me back enjoy and just go back home before dinner. She just let me that go easily and casually.

“She said it is alright, I can now join you do your rounds” I said.

“Well then, let me ask you a question” he said. “Have you ever go around the town?”

“Not really, the place I just know where exactly is this mall”

“Would you mind if we go to my favorite music shop walking?” he asked like he is expecting me to refuse.

“I do not really mind” I replied.

“Great”

The weather is the typical day for walking outside. It is quite windy which makes it even better. The skies are fun and the sun beams strongly. 

Mark is taking the lead while crossing the pedestrian lane and I cannot take my eyes on him. His skin radiates with the sunlight, it is striking and stunning. He was an embodiment of someone I wish to be with. Getting close to him was my wish and now it is happening seems surreal.

Passing various stalls and stores that also sells vinyl and disks, actually there is a lot of brilliant stores I can see and I do not know his reference for this ‘music shop’. I cannot judge his fondness since he can sing and from he covers rare songs. This sophistication excites me in an inviting way.

“So, where is this music shop?” I asked to distort this awkward silence that kills me.

“I thought you would never ask” he laughed “We are already near, just see it for yourself”

He stopped in front of a dupe of the stores we have passed before. Same posters displayed on its window, almost same structure of windows and entrance. Its walls are champagne and the store sign says ‘Something New’ filled with teal hues. The neon boards are obviously shut in this broad high noon.

“Let’s come in” he invited me and pushed the glass door.

I have entered the store and the thing caught my attention immediately is the way of how vinyl are organized in a color coordinated way. There are authentic vintage posters fastened on the walls which gave the store a cozy vibe. It has isolated testing room which is located near the entrance. The store light is in dim plus the country song currently playing isolated us from what is outside.

“Brilliant” I mouthed silently.

“Yes, I know” a sudden whispered cracked beside me. It was him, showing his demure smile made his dimples appear once more. “I will show you my one of my favorite two tracks at the moment” looked at me and I just nod as a response.

 

We directed to the yellow section. He immediately pulled a vinyl with a doodle art, titled Love and Mercy. The surprise inside me almost made me squealed.

“Do you know this song?” he asked regarding my odd behavior.

“I was sittin' in a crummy movie/ With my hands on my chin” the lyrics just let out of my mouth before noticing.

“All the violence that occurs/ Seems like we never win” he added.

His voice just resonated different emotions and the memories I had, especially when I listen to his covers. A swift realization of actuality manifests and I doubt it is happening. I may tend to sound I involved myself under a sort of enchanting fondness with him, but this is what really feels like.

Before I turn behind, he smirked, I do not know if it is intentional or something strange lies on this bizarre action. I sighed and pretend I did not saw it. 

“Can I tell you a secret?” He asked. 

“I am all ears” I said with all the interest in his confession and what it would be about.

He looks shy and regretful for saying such things impulsively. His ears harshly displays the red color for this indication. Put his hands in his eyes and took a deep inhale. 

“So” he starts with all smiles. “Do not think I am crazy or such, but whenever this music plays, I dance. I know it is bizarre, but I just cannot help it”

I chuckled and how odd his actions could be, perhaps all the impressions I have created is just completely foolish like he is indeed a cold person, someone who is strict and precise about the actions they are doing or he does not like human interactions which doesn’t involve intellect, due to his stature. But now, seeing him as humane, a complete opposite of my perhaps, made me feel warm.

“You want to try it inside?” I suggest. 

He nods and immediately rushed to the empty listening room. The lights inside are manually opened by the switches from outside and I have decided to insist on opening it. Shades of magenta beamed the ceiling of the room and a mini neon teal ‘music’ sign also lit up. Mark gently separated the jacket from the sleeve, with all intricateness he can muster. He reads the label before laying the record to the platter. Placed the needle on the run-in-groove and looked me in the eyes, mouthing the lyrics. 

He offered his hands without hesitation, like inviting a known friend to have a casual dance. I gave my hand without remonstrance, like also the friend I knew a very long time ago. It is not the orthodox slow dance or a classic romance song we expected to dance with someone, but the every second of this peculiar atmosphere will be always treasured. 

Preventing the situation to be initially awkward by looking opposite to his eyes. I can explicitly hear my thick breathing, my mind is just muddled. Letting all the thoughts I had to evaporate in the cold air of the store. Tried to glimpse if he is looking, I was caught. 

“I have never met someone,” he mumbled, despite the music envelopes the room, he can only hear his voice. “…gives me this eccentricity I am feeling” It is almost inaudible word by word.

“Neither am I” I uttered. “Like friends?”

I have initially thinking if I should let my assumptions be high or let it loose, I do not want to expect another great thing, a day with him is enough. He and I both chuckled, and slipped our hands from the slow dance. We stood like we never had an intimate /for me/ moment just a seconds ago. As the chuckles prolong, it is getting awkward like the situation when we first met. But now, I am waiting for him to speak.

“It’s a good song, no?” his attempt to diffuse the awkwardness. 

“Yeah, you should get that record” 

“I definitely will” He smiled again.

I lean on the wall and crossed my arms to loosen my nervousness. Across this small room, Mark is standing. He packed the record back to the packaging. His fingers are interesting to watch while folding the sleeves of the wrapper, they are bony and long, but the intricacy he puts to his action is hypnotizing. I wanted to watch it all day, every day. 

“Come on” he said.

I nodded and followed him to the cash register. Mark is taking the lead and I just walked like a turtle, little then little. I have this gut of directly looking on him, his nape, his shoulders, his hair color, the knot of his necklace. I hate myself for observing him thoroughly, if it grows inside me, I will demand a petition against him.

“I will just get something” he said when I get to cash register. 

“Okay, just do not run away and make me pay your purchase” I said.

“Okay” he laughed.

I watched him go back to the section where he get the Love and Mercy vinyl. 

“Summer love, isn’t it?” a deep voice from the counter.

I looked where the voice came and it is from this gigantic man with a long bangs. His name tag says ‘Johnny’.

“I’m sorry?” I pretended not to hear.

“Better not let go, before it is awfully late, okay?” He said before Mark arrived. 

“Sorry for waiting” he said while looking on me and he give one more copy of Love and Mercy to the cash register boy. “Bro, please pack it separately, thanks man”

From the way Mark talks to this man, with my two existing brain cells I can recognize they are like pals. Johnny handed him the two bags of vinyl. Mark mouthed him ‘thanks man’ and this giant just nodded at him. This detail bothered me and his unexpected psychic line. I hate that after this day, there will only 4 days to seize this place more and Mark’s companion. Am I really leaving him?

“Donghyuck”

“Just Hyuck”

“Okay, Hyuck” he handed me the other bag of vinyl he grabbed earlier. “I am giving you this, and I suggest you not to refuse it, it’s the Love and Mercy record, same as mine. I know you also love that music and I am really happy to have someone appreciate it”

“Before I receive this I have something to say” I paused and his eyes widen. “In the first place, who said I will refuse and lastly, you’re welcome”

He laughed and again, I hate myself.


End file.
